Marine Ships
Marine Ships are ships that serve the Marines, acting as their transportation and means of fighting naval warfare. They have two to four masts with two to three sails per mast. The decorations and paint job is always kept within the same style and there is little variation between ships beyond size and armaments. The standard paint covering the outer hull is normally a greenish-blue basis, patterned with darker streaks of the same, a style also found on the exterior of most Marine bases. Superstructures are usually painted black. Only a few notable Marines have ships that do not follow the standard design and paint job. Marine ships are among the few vessels in the world that can safely traverse the Calm Belt. The two features that make this possible are Seastone, which lines the bottom of the ships and makes them undetectable by Sea Kings, and paddle-wheels, which propels the ship forward despite a complete lack of wind. Only battleships have been seen with these features. Standard Ship The standard ship is a cruiser-like vessel that has three masts, two with two sails and one with a lateen sail. It has six cannons on each side of its hull and four larger cannons situated on the bow. A large circular structure is located in the middle of the ship, and the Marine symbol and name was painted on the sides. These ships serve as the backbone of fleets stationed in the Four Blues and are often seen in large formations. They were also seen in Navarone, indicating that the vessels are present in the Grand Line. Some squads of standard ships have numbers painted on either the front sail or the lateen sail that indicates the branch of Marines that squad is a part of. They are not often seen deeper into Paradise and in the New World, as they are not strong enough to handle those areas' unpredictable weather. Noteworthy Ships Nezumi's Ship Nezumi's ship is a standard Marine ship commanded by the corrupt captain Nezumi. The ship has the number 16 on one of the ship's sails. While the ship is on the coast of Arlong Park, Nezumi himself is rarely seen on it. Business is conducted at Arlong Park, and Nezumi's corrupt actions usually take place on land. It first appeared in Chapter 76 and Episode 34. Pudding Pudding's Ship Pudding Pudding's ship was a standard Marine ship, though of a slightly different class, as it lacks the front cannons and has more on the sides instead, as well as a spritsail. Pudding and his crew were run-of-the-mill Marine men and as such had no chance against Arlong's crew. Pudding's ship was sunk by a maelstrom made by Hatchan outside of Arlong Park after Kuroobi destroyed the ship's rudder. The ship has the number 77 on its lateen sail. It appeared in Chapter 75 and Episode 34. Monkey D. Garp's Ship Former Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp's ship is a battleship-class vessel. His ship's crow nests are shaped like a dog house and the figurehead is shaped like a dog head, which has a bone in its mouth. There are many sails for this ship, with the masts shaped like bones with dog-paws. The overall vessel has a dog theme, similar to Garp's mask. One of the major front sails bears the marking HQ-03 under the marine markings. There are conveyor belts on board the ship to supply Garp with cannonballs, which, when launched with Garp's superhuman strength, surpasses the force of a cannon. He can also hurl a gigantic ball and chain that is bigger than the Thousand Sunny, although it is unknown how the ship can transport it. A big staircase leads up to the figurehead of the ship, as it doubles as a launching platform for Garp's hand-thrown cannonball barrage, and thus the ship has no front cannons. It first appeared in Chapter 91 and Episode 68. It was last seen parked outside Dawn Island, but since Garp resigned from the Marines, it is unknown if he still has access to the ship. The ship made an appearance in One Piece Film: Z. Smoker's Ship Smoker's ship was smaller than a standard Marine ship, and it had his name written above "MARINE" on the front sail. It was painted more blue than green while retaining the standard pattern. The ship did not show any interesting abilities or features. It first appeared in Chapter 127 and Episode 79. Apparently, Smoker stopped using this ship by the time he was promoted to vice admiral, and after being reassigned to G-5, he was seen riding a large battleship in Chapter 655. Hina's Ship Hina's vessel is similar in design to Smoker's ship. While it has not been shown to have any special features, it does have an unusual color scheme. The top half of the hull is dark pink, the deck house is a very light blue, and all the railings are white. It first appeared in Chapter 171 and Episode 127. Salamander The Salamander was a served as a Marine vessel for Gasparde when he was still an officer within the naval army. Upon his defection, he took the ship with him and modified its physical appearance to suit his new career as a pirate. It was destroyed at the end of a Dead End Race when Biera overloaded the steam engine, and a storm obliterated the remains. Battleship While standard Marine ships are average in size, a variant exists that is much larger, known as the . This ship type is the mainstay of the Marines in the Grand Line, and it is also the one used during a Buster Call. Battleships are larger than a normal-sized giant and roughly the size of the super giant Oars Jr., making the ship class among the largest in the world. These ships are used by higher-ranking Marines, such as Admirals and Vice Admirals. Battleships have four masts, two with two sails and two with one. Like Standard ships, they have a circular superstructure from which one of the main masts emerges from, but theirs has another level. Another rectangular superstructure is affixed to the stern, which is topped by a tan tower. They have three distinctive triple-barreled guns on their front and sides, which are powerful enough to completely destroy smaller vessels and even obliterate an entire island, though only in groups. In addition to these guns, battleships possess two sets of six large cannons on both sides of their hulls. Each battleship is capable of carrying over 1,000 soldiers. Some ships of this class have paddle-wheels and seastone-coated bottoms, so that they can traverse the Calm Belt. Merchandise Figurines of standard marine battleship and Smoker's and Garp's ships are presented in several merchandise series, including One Piece Super Ship Collection and One Piece Wobbling Pirate Ship Collection. Trivia *The only other known group that has battleships is the Big Mom Pirates. *Krieg started his career as a pirate by hijacking a Marine ship. References Site Navigation fr: Navires de la Marine Category:Marine Ships